


Змеиное гнездо

by Klea_Strix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Jealousy, Murder, Thriller, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Это была любовь с первого взгляда. Друзья завидовали ему и одновременно сочувствовали. Они считали, что ему будет трудно удержать такую красавицу. Жгучая брюнетка с темными глазами, в которых была скрыта загадка. Свободолюбивая, живая, страстная – она так была непохожа на тех женщин, которые окружали Ильмара на протяжении всей его жизни. Ничего удивительного, что эта девушка привлекала внимания многих мужчин...Ильмар был бы полностью счастлив, если бы не одно маленькое «но»: он практически ничего не знал о своей любимой. На все вопросы о ее детстве, семье и родном крае она лишь улыбалась и уходила от ответа, правда очень приятным и эффективным способом. Но однажды у нее просто не осталось выхода...





	Змеиное гнездо

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts), [Allora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/gifts), [Tamella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamella/gifts).

> Очередная история про близнецов. Они мне никогда не давали покоя. И наверное, я опять же никогда не перестану так или иначе возвращаться к их образам.  
В общем, это повествование о родственных отношениях, в некотором роде об инцесте, о любви, предательстве и смерти. Короче, о жизни.

Это была любовь с первого взгляда. Друзья завидовали ему и одновременно сочувствовали. Они считали, что ему будет трудно удержать такую красавицу. Жгучая брюнетка с темными глазами, в которых была скрыта загадка. Свободолюбивая, живая, страстная – она так была непохожа на тех женщин, которые окружали Ильмара на протяжении всей его жизни. Ничего удивительного, что эта девушка привлекала внимания многих мужчин. Работала она в банке, где они собственно и познакомились. Приглашая Лию на свидание, Ильмар не ожидал, что она согласится, тем более не думал, что из их отношений выйдет что-нибудь действительно долгое и крепкое. И даже после десяти месяцев близкого знакомства эта пара удивляла всех вокруг, ведь более разных людей трудно было представить: холодный флегматичный прибалт и яркая славянка с явной примесью южной или цыганской крови. 

Ильмар был бы полностью счастлив, если бы не одно маленькое «но»: он практически ничего не знал о своей любимой. На все вопросы о ее детстве, семье и родном крае она лишь улыбалась и уходила от ответа, правда, очень приятным и эффективным способом. Но однажды у нее просто не осталось выхода.

Они вот уже три месяца жили вместе, вели совместное хозяйство. Ильмару нравилось просыпаться первым и любоваться на спокойное одухотворенное лицо своей любимой. В такие моменты она была так красива, что у него захватывало дух и казалось, что ради нее можно было пойти на любые подвиги. Во всяком случае, мужчину хватало на завтрак в постель по воскресным утрам, когда Лие не нужно было убегать на работу. Но эта телеграмма прибыла в будний день, когда девушка уже уехала в банк. Ильмар расписался в получении и не удержался, чтобы не заглянуть в текст.

«Сестренка, тебе нужно вернуться домой. Сась».

Таинственная завеса над прошлым Лии чуть приподнялась, и любопытство мужчины взыграло с новой силой. Вечером он устроил форменный допрос своей любимой. Это был один из тех редких случаев, когда они поссорились и легли спать в разных комнатах. Ильмар слышал через стену, что девушка нервно ходит по комнате. Он даже хотел пойти успокоить ее, но что-то удерживало от этого шага. Как оказалось, это было самым правильным решением. На утро Лия решительно вошла в спальню и произнесла:

— Ильмар, ты можешь взять недельный отпуск на работе?

— Если нужно, — ответил Ильмар, удивленный таким поворотом событий

— Тогда бери, с завтрашнего дня, — решительно заявила Лия.

— Зачем? – поинтересовался мужчина. Его сердце забилось чуть сильнее в предвкушении собственной победы. Девушка подтвердила его догадку.

— Ты хотел знать, откуда я родом. У тебя появилась такая возможность. Ты ее упустишь?

Конечно, Ильмар не упустил свой шанс. В этот же день он под благовидным предлогом болезни родственника написал заявление на десятидневный отпуск, и на следующее утро пара уже покинула столицу ради недолгого путешествия на южное побережье. Взяв билеты на паром, они еще около часа болтались посреди залива, чтобы добраться до небольшого острова.

Европейские острова – это совсем не то, что любые коралловые образования где-то в тропиках. Ухоженные, оцивилизованные, практически все обитаемые, кроме самых маленьких и пустых, но и там можно встретить какого-нибудь одинокого рыбака. Но есть одна деталь, которая делает похожими острова в любой части земного шара – это их обитатели. Островитяне – это особый народ. Они живут по своим законам. Никто из них никогда не надеется на материк, только на себя и своих соседей. И, не рассчитывая на внешний мир, любой из них с малолетства плевать хотел на то, что думает любой из чужаков, не имевших чести родиться с ним на одном куске суши. И в этом не было равнодушия, скорее значительная доля здорового прагматизма: при любом бедствии островитяне остаются наедине со своими проблемами, так что кто может упрекнуть этих людей в некой суровости и отчужденности.

Вот в такой мир и окунулся Ильмар, ступив на каменистый берег под соблазнительный шум корабельных сосен. Но он еще не подозревал об этом.

Дорога до небольшого курортного городка заняла где-то полчаса по живописной тропинке. Полуденная летняя жара отступала перед прохладой хвойного леса. Дышалось легко, и такая прогулка была удовольствием. Вскоре показались первые домики, окруженные зеленой изгородью. Тропинка становилась шире и вскоре путники вышли на асфальтированную дорожку.

— Где твой дом? – наконец, прервал долгое молчание Ильмар.

— Дальше по улице, — ответила Лия. Кажется, возвращение домой ее вовсе не радовало. С той минуты, что они поднялись на борт парома, девушка не произнесла ни слова. Ильмар до этой минуты тоже молчал, осознавая, что сам он находится здесь на правах навязавшегося гостя. 

Родные пенаты встретили свою хозяйку не слишком радушно – запертыми дверями и громким лаем сторожевой собаки, бегающей где-то на заднем дворе.

— У тебя есть собака? – поинтересовался Ильмар.

— У меня даже ключа нет, — зло ответила девушка. По всему было видно, что меньшее, что ей хотелось в жизни — находиться в данный момент здесь.

Ильмар нервно поежился: так Лия с ним еще не разговаривала. В какой-то момент промелькнуло чувство надвигающейся беды, но оно было смыто волной шока: по улице по направлению к ним двигалась мужская версия его любимой. У молодого человека были такие же черные волосы и темные пронзительные глаза, как и у сестры, только его кожа была покрыта красивым ровным загаром, на приобретение которого у девушки никогда не хватало времени. Когда же он подошел и молча обнял Лию, стало понятно, что брат выше ее. Но черты их лиц, выражение глаз и неуловимые движения рук делали их неправильным отражением друг друга. Ильмару и вправду показалось это неправильным, такое вот сходство. А еще было что-то в напряженных позах прижавшихся друг к другу людей, от чего хотелось отвести глаза или попросить их прекратить.

— Лия, я ждал, что ты вернешься раньше, — тихий голос с усталой интонацией.

— Как смогла.

Старый непрерываемый ни временем, ни расстоянием диалог.

— Пойдем в дом.

И не выпуская из рук женской талии, молодой человек повел гостей в дом.

Переступив порог гостиной, Ильмар увидел просторную комнату, незагруженную мебелью. Она была чистой и солнечной, но особого уюта, дающего внутренний комфорт, в ней не было. Может, все дело было в излишней правильности обстановки, которая ровным счетом ничего не говорила о здешних обитателях.

— Лия, может, познакомишь меня со своим другом? – поинтересовался молодой человек, но в его словах ясно звучало «я рассчитывал, что ты приедешь одна».

— Это Ильмар, я говорила тебе о нем, — спокойно ответила ему Лия. – Ильмар, это Алекс, мой брат.

Мужчины пожали друг другу руки. Ладонь Алекса была крепкой и горячей.

— Что же, рад познакомится. Лия и вправду рассказывала мне о вас много хорошего. Я рад, что есть кто-то, кто заботится о сестренке в большом опасном городе.

— Есть места и поопаснее, — тихо заметила девушка.

На это нечего было ответить. Чтобы как-то развеять то и дело устанавливающееся молчание, Алекс предложил гостям прохладительные напитки. В жаркий летний день это было самое то. Как оказалось, дом только выглядел необитаемым, потому как в холодильнике на кухне обнаружилось холодное пиво и не менее холодный чай. Вслед за бутылками на столе возникла кое-какая снедь. Неудобство от первой встречи потихоньку сходило на нет.

— Ты здесь всегда живешь? – поинтересовался Ильмар у молодого человека.

— Нет, я здесь только на каникулах. В отличие от трудолюбивой сестренки я предпочел студенческую вольницу рабочим тяготам.

— И на кого ты учишься?

— Медицина. Если не получится стать хирургом, то тогда пойду рвать здоровые зубы клиентам стоматологии.

— Это полезное дело.

— А главное всегда доходное, — рассмеялся Алекс.

При близком знакомстве он оказался несколько живее и жизнерадостнее сестры. Его смех заражал своей веселостью и оптимизмом. Было видно, что молодой человек привык к роли души компании и не тяготится ею. Ильмар почувствовал себя удивительно просто рядом с Алексом и даже перестал обращать особое внимание на отчужденность своей подруги, пока она не разрушила всю живость обстановки одним единственным вопросом:

— Куда подевался Петер? 

Алекс враз посерьезнел.

— Он на рыбалке. Прибудет завтра с утра. Так что тебе лучше занять свою старую комнату, она до сих пор пустует. А Ильмар расположится в гостевой спальне. Никто не против?

Ильмар и хотел бы возразить, но правила вежливости диктовали свои условия.

Комната, которую ему отвели, явно давно не использовалась. Изначально она задумывалась как гостевая спальня, о чем свидетельствовала большая кровать, занимающая большую часть жилого пространства. Двустворчатый шкаф и тумбочка завершали картину типичной спальни, чистой, аккуратной, но не жилой.

— Что не так? – чутко отреагировала Лия на состояние своего возлюбленного.

— Тут все такое… — Ильмар попытался подобрать слова, но получалось неважно, — ненастоящее какое-то.

— Ты тоже это заметил? – Лия обняла его сзади и тихо продолжила: — Дом жив только за счет хозяев, так что этому бедняге не повезло. Когда мамы… когда мама умерла, у него не стало души. Мы с братом при первой же возможности удрали отсюда, а Петер… в нем самом жизни не больше, чем в дохлой рыбе, – голос снова зазвучал зло. Отношение девушки к этому таинственному мужчине не скрывалось, и Ильмар посмел поинтересоваться:

— А кто такой Петер?

— Наш отчим.

Все последующие вопросы потонули в горячечном дыму любовной страсти. Лия отдавалась любящему ее мужчине со всей присущей ей пылкостью. Но что-то неуловимо изменилось в ней. Может обстановка, а может находящийся неподалеку брат повлияли на нее: вопреки сложившимся привычкам, как только мужчина достиг разрядки, Лия выскользнула из постели и, поцеловав его на прощание, удалилась к себе, несмотря на все возражения.

— Алекс прав, не стоит связываться с Петером.

Ночь Ильмар провел беспокойно. Ему снились кошмары, но, просыпаясь, он не мог вспомнить, в чем же они заключались. Ему казалось, что по дому кто-то ходит, а иногда слышались чьи-то незнакомые голоса. В общем, наутро он встал полностью разбитым.

Приняв душ, Ильмар спустился вниз на кухню и столкнулся с еще незнакомым обитателем дома. Мужчина был высок, грузен и имел одутловатое неприятное лицо. Кроме того, он был абсолютно пьян. Это троллеподобное существо подняло свою белобрысую голову и пыталось мутными глазами разглядеть гостя.

— А ты кто?

— Ильмар.

— Вижу, что Ильмар. Я спрашиваю: ты кто?

— Я приехал с Лией.

— Аааа, с этой шалавой. Мало она мужиков в своем городе окучивает, так теперь и домой таскает. Увижу – убью, а сейчас поднимусь и тебе надеру задницу.

Мужчина предпринял попытку подняться, но она оказалась безуспешной. Ильмар посчитал за благо скрыться с глаз агрессивного пьяницы. В холле он столкнулся с Алексом.

— Доброе утро, — приветствовал его молодой человек. – Куда спешишь?

— Да вот… — Ильмар замялся, не зная как объяснить ситуацию, но Алекс его и так понял:

— Ага, ты уже познакомился с Петером. Да, пьяный он может быть крайне неприятен. Как и во все другое время. Пойдем, я лучше тебя завтраком накормлю.

— А Лия?

— За нее не волнуйся, она уже удрала. После такой родственной встречи она обычно жаждет побыть одна. Ее можно понять.

Хотя еще и было довольно рано, но городок уже жил своей малопонятной для приезжего жизнью. Редко попадающиеся по пути люди радостно приветствовали Алекса. Было видно, что его тут все знают и любят. Да и молодой человек был здесь у себя дома, и отвечал всем взаимностью.

Подтверждение этому Ильмар увидел в магазинчике, куда они зашли в поисках чего-нибудь перекусить. В небольшом помещении располагался не только торговый зал, но и крохотное кафе: два столика и с полдюжины стульев. Хозяйка, полноватая улыбчивая женщина, радушно приветствовала первых посетителей.

— Элли, покорми чем-нибудь голодных мужчин, — попросил Алекс, показывая своему спутнику на один из столиков.

— Присаживайтесь, мальчики. Юри испек свежие булочки. И попробуйте мой новый салат.

— Ты опять листала кулинарную книгу?

— Нет, на этот раз на меня снизошло вдохновение.

На столе, словно по волшебству, возникла корзинка со свежей выпечкой, а вслед за ней стеклянные мисочки с красиво украшенным салатом и тарелки с пышным омлетом. От столь аппетитных запахов у Ильмара засосало в желудке, и проснулся адский голод. Он в мгновение ока умял все, что было ему предложено, и теперь наслаждался горячим ароматным кофе. Элли посматривала на него с явным одобрением.

Тем временем Алекс спокойно доел свой салат, смакуя каждую ложку.

— Твое вдохновение достойно всяческих похвал, — вынес он свои приговор, отставляя пустую креманку в сторону и приступая ко второму блюду. Хозяйка расплылась в довольной улыбке и, долив Ильмару кофе, удалилась в заднюю комнату.

— Как тебе здешние хозяева? – поинтересовался Алекс, как только дверь за женщиной закрылась.

— Очень радушные, — дипломатично ответил мужчина.

— Это точно. Что Элли, что Юри очень любят угощать. Они потому и открыли этот магазинчик, чтобы была возможность кормить людей.

— А почему же они не откроют кафе?

— А для кого? Туристы здесь бывают только в летний период, а местные предпочитают питаться дома. Мы же в сущности дикий народ и более предрасположены к натуральному хозяйству, чем к благам цивилизации.

— Ты не похож на дикаря, и Лия тоже.

— О да, столичный лоск может сильно изменить восприятие окружающих, но внутренность не переделаешь — мы те еще язычники, — рассмеялся Алекс и, чуть помедлив, добавил: — Иначе нам было бы трудно возвращаться сюда.

— Кажется, твоей сестре и сейчас трудно это сделать, — Ильмар хотел показать, что он хорошо знает Лию, и что их отношения серьезные и доверительные. Но Алекс ему не проверил, а посему ответил очень туманно:

— Поверь, у ее нежелания приезжать совсем другая причина.

— А можно поподробнее? – Ильмар был заинтригован до умопомрачения, но его спутнику, кажется, нравилось играть на чужих нервах.

— Для начала мы допьем кофе, а потом прогуляемся. Во время ходьбы куда проще раскрывать семейные секреты.

— Почему это?

— Всегда можно сослаться на то, что не расслышал.

Ильмар еле дождался, когда его спутник сделает последний глоток и соизволит подняться с удобного стула. Но приступить к немедленным расспросам вежливому гостю не удалось, ибо буквально в дверях они наткнулись на компанию молодых людей и девушек, друзей детства Алекса и Лии. Обрадованные такой встречей и новым знакомством доброжелательные и веселые хозяева потащили Ильмара смотреть местные достопримечательности. Сопротивляться их энергии и настойчивости было практически невозможно, и личные разговоры были отложены на потом.

Как на любом маленьком острове, значимых объектов тут было всего ничего: неоднократно горевшая деревянная церковь, старый, но еще действующий маяк, да домики с соломенными крышами. Еще была природа, строгая красота которой не могла не тронуть сердце городского жителя. Высокие сосны, вросшие корнями в песчаные дюны, манили изнывающих от жары путников под свою гостеприимную тень, туда, где легкий морской бриз заигрывал с оставшимися на берегу. Их поход был закончен на диком пляже, посещаемом только местными жителями.

Расположившись прямо на горячем песке, компания мгновенно скинула с себя лишнюю одежду и забралась в прохладную воду. Плескались они долго и с удовольствием, пока девушки, сославшись на усталость, не начали свой путь к берегу. За ними потянулись некоторые из сопровождавших их ребят. К ним же присоединился и Ильмар и не пожалел. Рыжая вертихвостка по имени Хелена заинтересовалась новым лицом в их давно устоявшейся компании и завалила его вопросами о том, кто он, откуда и как здесь очутился. Ильмар, оторопев от такой напористости, старался по мере сил удовлетворить девичье любопытство. Узнав, что молодой человек живет с Лией, Хелена сделала круглые глаза и поинтересовалась:

— И Сась не был против?!

Ильмар объяснил, что он только вчера познакомился с братом своей возлюбленной и что не понимает этого удивления.

— Ты знаешь, как говорят у нас: близнецы настолько близки, что третий там лишний. Этим двум никто не нужен. Не веришь, спроси у Шуры, — и она мотнула головой в сторону двух оставшихся в воде парней, одним из которых был Алекс, а вторым — высокий атлетически сложенный молодой человек, который представился как Саша и который, судя по всему, являлся старшим братом этой рыжей бестии.

— Не говори глупостей, — прервала этот словесный поток Анни, серьезная девушка с очаровательным личиком в обрамлении светлых кудряшек. Она осуждающе посмотрела на подругу, затем перевела взгляд на Ильмара. – Не бери в голову. Александр и вправду одно время встречался с Лией, но скорее это было дружеское участие к сестре лучшего друга.

— Это не глупости! – продолжала настаивать на своем Хельга. – Ты просто не видела, как они нежничают, оставшись наедине.

— Они близкие родственники.

— Я с Шуркой тоже в близком родстве, но ты видела нас нежничающими друг с другом?!

— Сравнила, вы даже мирно поговорить не можете! Типичный случай отношений серьезного старшего брата и настырной младшей сестры.

— Ладно, но ты не была тогда с нами в летнем лагере, когда для этой парочки сделали исключение.

— Ты уже мертвого достала этой историей, — застонал Андрес, полноватый и слегка медлительный мальчишка, судя по всему, самый младший среди друзей.

— Ильмар ее еще не слышал, — разумно возразила Хелена. – Я уверена, что ему будет интересно.

И вправду, молодого человека мучило любопытство.

— Мы поехали в летний лагерь на континент. Нас, как положено, распределили по отрядам: мальчики с мальчиками, девочки с девочками. А вечером эта парочка устроила истерику, вцепились друг в друга, как любовники, и фиг их смогли растащить. Они потом всю смену спали вместе в отдельной комнате, предназначенной для второго воспитателя. Ну, и что после этого можно сказать об их отношениях?!

Вместо Ильмара ответила Анни.

— То, что им было всего по десять лет, и что они впервые куда-то выехали из дома. Это стресс для любого ребенка, тем более для тех, кто ни разу до этого не разлучался более чем на несколько минут.

— Она права, — подтвердил эту теорию Андрес. – Хотя я могу понять, откуда у Хелены взялись такие мысли: ей обидно за брата, а главное, она сама пыталась строить глазки одному привлекательному брюнету.

— И вовсе я не строила глазки! Нужен он мне! – возмутилась рыжая.

— Видимо, нужен, иначе чего ты его в школе так обхаживала. Говорят, даже на выпускной бал с ним напрашивалась, только ты для него слишком маленькой оказалась.

— А где сказано, что младшекурсников на бал нельзя приглашать? Но нет, Сась же гордый, он лучше половину бала будет пялиться на танцующую сестру и тихо ревновать в углу.

— Сась и тихо в углу? – Андрес рассмеялся так, что его значительно выступающий вперед живот затрясся как желе. – Да, Хелена, плохого же ты мнения о своем друге. Кто и будет торчать в углу, но только не он. Сась всегда был душой любого общества, всегда нарасхват. Можешь быть уверена, он профлиртовал весь вечер.

— А как же танцы с сестрой?

— Ну, это уже классика, — протянул молодой человек и повернулся к внимательно слушающему эту перепалку Ильмару. – Надо отдать должное, Лия и Сась — превосходные танцоры. Наверное, это божий дар. Когда они танцуют, другим остается только смотреть и завидовать. При этом они никогда не учились этому, исключительно на инстинктах. До сих многие удивлены, что они не сделали танцы своей профессией. У не знаю, как Лия, но Сась так точно рожден для этого.

— А почему вы все время зовете его Сась? – поинтересовался Ильмар, действительно не понимая такой метаморфозы.

— Это сокращенно от Александра. Алексом его только Лия зовет, — просветил его тот же Андрес. Девушки как-то выпали из разговора: Хелена дулась на друзей, а Анни, кажется, не любила обсуждать кого-то за его спиной. Да на это и не хватило времени: вернулся один из виновников их разговора.

Мокрые замерзшие ребята упали на песок и замерли с блаженной улыбкой на лице. На некоторое время установилось молчание, которое было неожиданно прервано громким вскриком Хелены:

— Змея!

Ильмар обернулся в направлении, куда указывала девушка, и увидел ленту серого цвета, исчезающую в траве.

— Ну вот, испугала бедное животное, – лениво промолвил Сась и снова опустил мокрую голову на руки.

— Это была гадюка! – продолжала кипятиться Хелена.

— Может быть, хотя на таком расстоянии определить сложно. Но, зная о месте зимовки, такая вероятность кажется очень большой.

— Змеюшник? Здесь?! – возмущению рыжей девушки не было предела.

— Да, неподалеку, — подтвердил Саша. У этого довольно крупного атлетически сложенного молодого человека оказался очень приятный мягкий голос. — Мы с Сасем нашли их зимовку: что-то около пару дюжин особей. Честно говоря, было интересно понаблюдать за ними вблизи. Потом мы всю весну и лето ходили сюда смотреть на них. Даже научились их различать.

— Да, нам тогда биолог поставил высшие баллы за домашнее задание, — подтвердил Сась.

— Это тогда тебя змея укусила? – язвительно поинтересовалась Хелена у брата.

— Да, хотя я сам был неосторожен. Вон Сась их даже в руках держал, но с ним ничего не произошло.

— Он сам змея, вот его и не трогают!

— Хелена, заткнись, — Александр был заметно рассержен. Поведение его сестры явно выходило за рамки приличия, а ее отношение к Алексу зиждилось на личной ненависти отвергнутой женщины. Ильмар понял это и решил не воспринимать все сказанное ею всерьез. 

— Так значит, после этого случая ты решил податься в медицинский? – попробовал он перевести разговор в другое русло.

— Ну не только. Со мной легко, во всяком случае, так говорят все пациенты, — поддержал серьезный разговор Алекс и тут же рассмеялся. – И, кроме того, я люблю медсестер в форме.

— А помимо сестер есть еще и медбратья, — уязвила его Хелена.

— Милая, ты уж определись. Сначала ты только и говоришь о моей неразрывной любовной связи с Леей, теперь ты мне приписываешь другие нетрадиционные отношения. У тебя богатое воображение. Или все дело в том, что просто для тебя в моей постели не нашлось места?

— Ты, да ты…

Полная негодования Хелена вскочила на ноги, подхватила свои вещи и понеслась прочь. Извинившись, за ней последовал и Андрес. Без них стало тихо, и можно было услышать и шум прибоя, и перешептывания деревьев, и шелест травы.

— Меня так и тянет извиниться за мою сестру, — прервал молчание Саша.

— Да, ладно, не бери в голову, — успокоил его Сась. – Я давно привык к ее выходкам, а у Ильмара еще будет на это время. Кроме того, он достаточно близко знаком с Лией, чтобы не принимать все эти сплетни всерьез.

— Будем надеяться.

— Не бери в голову, как сказал Алекс, — поддержал разговор Ильмар. — Я знаю, на что могут быть способны ревнивые люди.

— У тебя большой опыт? – поинтересовалась Анни. – Расскажи.

Ильмар завел историю о своем старом приятеле по прозвищу «Отелло», Алекс подхватил эту тему, добавив пару случаев из своей медицинской практики. Так слово за слово они проболтали до самого обеда, пока голод не погнал их ближе к дому.

Подходя к дому, они заметили полицейскую машину и небольшую толпу зевак, лучше всего говорящую о том, что что-то произошло. Алекс, не раздумывая, рванул к дому, друзья припустили вслед за ним. Прорвавшись сквозь людей, они увидели, как в машину загружают чье-то безжизненное тело. У Ильмара похолодело на сердце.

Но тут на его счастье из дома показалась Лия. Ее лицо было серьезно, но не выражало особой скорби. Алекс устремился к ней. Он что-то тихо спросил и, услышав ответ, крепко обнял сестру. Ильмар хотел подойти поближе, но мужчина в форме его не подпустил.

— Мартин, что случилось? – поинтересовался Саша у полицейского.

— Петер умер.

— Как?! – Ильмар был удивлен. Смерть и этот крепкий мужлан с трудом увязывались у него в одной фразе.

— Судя по всему, его укусила гадюка.

— От этого не умирают быстро, — заметила Анни.

— Ну, врачи, может, скажут что-нибудь другое, но по мне все ясно: он был мертвецки пьян, напоролся на змею, и та его цапнула. А в его состоянии ему было не доползти до телефона. Лия нашла его уже мертвым.

— Это официальная версия? – спокойно поинтересовалась Анни.

— Это единственно возможная версия, — так же спокойно ответил Мартин и пристально посмотрел девушке в глаза.

Алекс и Лия подошли к друзьям. Слез не было ни у одного, ни у другого, но настроение нельзя было назвать хорошим. Да и что можно сказать, смерть всегда смерть, пусть даже умер не самый любимый человек.

— Мы должны поехать вместе с телом. Кажется, нас ждет куча документов, какие-то допросы и что-то еще, — ответил на невысказанные вопросы Алекс.

— Ильмар, побудешь с ребятами? Мы постараемся вскоре освободиться.

— Конечно, — успокоила ее Анни, — мы позаботимся о нем. Приходите, как только все закончится.

Две черные головы склонились в знак согласия. Ребята проводили взглядом друзей и потянули Ильмара за собой.

Анни жила неподалеку. Ее дом стоял дальше по улице и отличался от остальных только кружевными занавесками ручной работы на окне. Но изнутри этот дом был не похож ни на один, ранее попадавшийся на глаза столичному жителю: расшитые вручную скатерти, подушки, лоскутные пледы, глиняная посуда – все говорило о том, что в этой семье у женщин есть не только желание что-то делать своими руками, но и огромный талант. Увидев пораженное лицо гостя, Анни слегка покраснела.

— Это мамино, — сказала она и тут же убежала на кухню.

— Она рисует, — втихаря заложил подругу Саша и, пока хозяйка хлопотала об обеде, потащил гостя в девичью комнату. Это было незабываемое зрелище – картины висели повсюду, за ними практически не было видно стен. Пейзажи перемежались портретами знакомых и неизвестных лиц. Встречались и сюжетные полотна. Но главное, как это было выполнено. Чувствовалась рука одного мастера, и мастера довольно искусного.

— Это все… — Ильмар был поражен.

— Да, это все Аннино творчество, — подтвердил Саша.

— У нее талант.

— Меня в этом можешь не убеждать.

— А кого нужно?

— Ее саму. Она считает, что это все посредственные работы и ценны только для автора.

— Глупости. Тебе нужно показать ее работы кому-нибудь из настоящих художников.

— Уже.

— И?!

— Ты бы попробовал ее в чем-то переубедить. Здесь, как говорит Сась, медицина бессильна.

Оставалось только удивленно развести руками. Ильмар медленно обходил комнату, внимательно разглядывая каждую картину. Но одна почему-то особенно привлекла его внимание – две фигуры сплелись в страстном танго. Работа была выполнена только в двух основных цветах – красном и черном – и смотрелась крайне экспрессивно.

Заметив внимание Ильмара, Саша подошел поближе и улыбнулся.

— Это одна из самых удачных работ. Кстати, изображенных ты знаешь.

Ильмар пригляделся внимательнее, но в голову не приходило никаких идей.

— Это Сась и Лия, — подсказал ему Саша.

Ильмар попытался найти сходство, но почему-то у него ничего не выходило. Ему вообще начинало казаться, что он не знает свою возлюбленную, или точнее местные ребята знают ее с другой стороны.

— Они, правда, так хорошо танцуют? – поинтересовался он, припомнив утренний разговор на пляже.

— Как и поют. В школе они выступали на всех концертах, можно сказать им прочили большое будущее, но Лия никогда не любила шумихи вокруг себя.

— А Алекс?

— Сась более живой, или, по крайней мере, кажется таковым. Но он никогда не пойдет против сестры, точнее не пойдет без нее. Когда Лия уехала на материк, он недолго оставался здесь.

— Но насколько я знаю, с сестрой они долго не виделись.

— Может быть. Но люди меняются. Может, они все же научились жить раздельно, а может, просто хорошо скрывали свое одиночество. Они сильно изменились с тех пор, когда они были школьниками. Сась так точно.

— А Лия?

— С ней я давно не виделся, ее не тянуло домой, потому я увидел ее только сегодня, да и то при не самых благоприятных обстоятельствах. Так что твое любопытство я не удовлетворю.

Саша недобро усмехнулся, и эта гримаса почему-то была крайне неприятна на этом в общем-то доброжелательном лице. Ильмару начало казаться, что тут все не те, кем кажутся.

Его размышления были прерваны зовом Анни:

— Мальчики, идите кушать.

Следующие полчаса разговоры состояли из хвалебных од в честь гостеприимной хозяйки и рассказах о кулинарных пристрастиях каждого из присутствующих. Неприятное чувство, возникшее у Ильмара, куда-то испарилось под влиянием вкусной еды и легкого домашнего вина.

Внезапный телефонный звонок прервал их идиллию. Анни подняла трубку и, коротко переговорив, сообщила о том, что близнецы скоро будут здесь.

— Они уже в морге. Все документы подписаны, и похороны состоятся уже через день.

— Так рано.

— Лето, — коротко ответила Анни, словно это все объясняло.

— И что? – переспросил ее столичный житель, не понимая, в чем проблема.

— А то, — пояснил Саша, — что морг у нас старый, холодильники никакие, и на такой жаре тело долго лежать не будет, потому похороны в это время года обычно не оставляют на потом.

— Но ведь надо время для экспертизы, вскрытия или чего-то подобного?

— Зачем? – удивился Саша. – Если бы было подозрение на убийство, тогда наверное. А так несчастный случай, один из многих. В конце концов, это не первый случай укуса гадюки и даже не первая смерть.

— Почему все так в этом уверены? – никак не мог понять Ильмар.

— Гадюки здесь не редкость. Сам видел. Тут каждый год кого-то кусают. Вон и меня в свое время тоже укусили. – Саша приподнял штанину и показал небольшой светлый шрам на ноге, чуть повыше лодыжки.

— Но ты же не умер.

— Во-первых, со мной был Сась, а он знал, что нужно делать. Во-вторых, я же не был пьян.

— А это имеет значение?

— Конечно. Сосуды расширены, отравленная кровь циркулирует быстрее.

— А с чего ты взял, что он был пьян? – поинтересовался Ильмар, вспоминая утреннюю встречу с хозяином дома.

— Потому что я знаю Петера. Его трезвым никогда здесь не видели. Может, только в море, но с ним давно уже никто не выходит рыбачить. Но, возвращаясь на берег, он всегда пил, как… В общем, мне его не жаль, только порадуюсь за ребят, что он наконец сдох.

— Саша, — упрекнула его девушка. – Ты же знаешь, о мертвых нельзя говорить плохо.

— Ладно, на похоронах я постараюсь себя сдерживать, но не проси меня относиться к нему лучше, чем он заслуживал. Думаю, здесь не найдется ни одного человека, кто будет искренне сожалеть о смерти этого алкаша и дебошира, — парировал Саша все возражения.

— Его так не любили? – продолжал спрашивать Ильмар.

— Ты его видел? – вопрос в лоб.

— Да.

— Тогда чего задаешь глупые вопросы?

— Нет, я могу понять, почему его не любят родные, но что он вам сделал?

— Так ведь не ты утешал Лию, когда она приходила вся в слезах и просилась переночевать, потому что Петер опять нализался и распускает руки. Не ты смазывал йодом синяки и ссадины Сася, избитого этим животным. Не ты провожал друзей на материк, потому что оставаться с этим скотиной в доме было выше человеческих сил.

В голосе спокойного молодого мужчины было столько злости и горечи, что становилось страшно. Анни почувствовала напряжение в госте и постаралась успокоить своего друга. Она обняла его за плечи и предупреждающе посмотрела на Ильмара, словно умоляя прекратить провокации. Разговор сошел на нет, на его смену пришла напряженная звенящая тишина, которую прервал звонок в дверь. Анни поднялась с места и пошла открывать. Через пару минут она возвратилась с близнецами. Те были спокойны, насколько это было возможно в их положении.

— Похороны послезавтра в девять утра. Придете?

— Конечно, — Анни кивнула и обняла подругу. Лия положила голову ей на плечо, черные распущенные волосы упали на лицо и смешались со светлыми кудряшками. Сась в это время утонул в объятьях своего более крепкого приятеля. Ильмар снова почувствовал себя лишним. Ему захотелось скрыться, уехать отсюда и больше не возвращаться, но, посмотрев на Лию, не смог тронуться с места. Тут она оторвала голову и посмотрела прямо на молодого человека.

— Ильмар, можно тебя на пару слов?

Мужчина согласно кивнул, а Анни молча указала им на свою комнату. И снова Ильмара окружили уже знакомые картины. Он молчал, Лия тоже не спешила начинать разговор. Она остановилась напротив «Танцующих танго» и долго смотрела на них. Так же, не открывая взгляда от картины, девушка произнесла:

— Прости, но тебе, наверное, лучше уехать.

— Ты меня прогоняешь?

— Конечно, нет. Но сейчас нам будет не до встреч. Нам с братом нужно подготовить похороны, вступить в наследство, утрясти много дел и просто побыть друг с другом.

— Лия, посмотри на меня, — попросил Ильмар и добавил, — пожалуйста.

Девушка нехотя обернулась. Мужчина взял возлюбленную за плечи и заглянул ей в глаза. В темных зрачках плескалась грусть. Ильмар обнял девушку, прижал к груди и погладил по длинным волосам.

— Я говорил тебе, что люблю. А это предполагает, что мы будем и в радости, и в горе вместе.

— Пока смерть не разлучит нас?

— Да.

— Смерть уже пришла, – глухой голос и легкая дрожь тела заставили Ильмара занервничать, но он продолжил упорствовать:

— Но она не коснулась нас.

Лия отстранилась и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. То, что она увидела там, заставило ее вздохнуть.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался в этот проклятый дом. Я попрошу, чтобы Анни или Шура приютили тебя до похорон.

— А потом мы уедем?

— Не знаю.

Через несколько минут Ильмару пришлось наблюдать, как за его возлюбленной и ее братом закрывается дверь. Сам он остался жить у Анни, а Саша позже обещал занести сумку с его вещами.

Похороны оказались довольно скромными. Проводить Петера пришло не так много народа. Судя по всему, он действительно не пользовался особой популярностью. Кажется, в местном сообществе не практиковалось правило, что о покойниках либо хорошо, либо никак. Общее мнение сводилось к тому, что умершему давно уже полагалось стать таковым, чтобы не портить нервы ни детям, ни соседям. На поминках Ильмар разговорился с Мартином, местным констеблем, которого уже видел ранее.

— Петер вообще-то не местный, — сразу сказал полицейский, словно это объясняло все. – Появился он, правда, давно, но все же откуда-то с материка. Честно говоря, когда мать близнецов решила выйти за него замуж, все наши кумушки отговаривали ее. Но ты же знаешь, если бабе что-то в голову втемяшилось… В общем, как только стала она Лидия Саар, тут мы дорогу в этот дом и выучили. Петер, бывало, как выпьет, так и начинает жену по дому гонять. Дети сколько раз по соседям ночевали.

— А почему вы его не посадили?

— Не могли. Если только за мелкое хулиганство. Даже за нарушение общественного порядка не получалось. Заявления не было.

— А без заявления?

— Закон есть закон, — пожал мощными плечами Мартин.

— Кстати, а от чего он умер? – поинтересовался Ильмар.

— Как и было сказано, укус гадюки.

— Но ведь вскрытия не было!

— А зачем? – искренне удивился Мартин, но, вспомнив о том, что он служитель закона, пояснил на всякий случай: — Сась лучше всех разбирается в змеиных укусах. Он даже змееловом был. Так что если он говорит, что это укус гадюки, значит, так оно и есть.

И озвучив свою позицию, констебль удалился подальше от излишне любопытного мужчины. Остальные были еще более немногословны. Почему-то Ильмара начала преследовать мысль, что данная смерть просто один глобальный заговор в целях сокрытия истины. Ему захотелось поговорить с Лией.

Он нашел их на заднем дворе. Девушка лежала на скамейке, положив голову на колени брата, который неторопливо перебирал ее длинные волосы. Это невинное действо внезапно приобрело в глазах постороннего зрителя чувственный подтекст. В груди Ильмара проснулось неприятное чувство ревности. В голове его зазвучали слова Хелены о странностях в отношениях брата и сестры. Молодой человек буквально разрывался: ему хотелось исчезнуть, затеряться в глубине дома, чтобы не видеть этой противоестественной нежности, и одновременно Ильмара тянуло броситься к любимой и закатить ей чудовищный скандал. Пока он решался на какой-либо из поступков, Алекс поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на гостя. В его темных глазах читалось понимание, будто он чувствовал, что происходило с Ильмаром, но ни словом, ни жестом, не опровергнул появившиеся подозрения. Чтобы не выглядеть глупо, мужчина удалился.

Одним из первых порывов его было собрать вещи и отправиться поскорее домой. Но он быстро отказался от этой мысли: ему не хотелось возвращаться в пустую квартиру, где все бы напоминало о любимой. Ильмар хотел, чтобы все вернулось, стало как прежде. После недолгого размышления, он, казалось, нашел выход: нужно было доказать, что близнецы причастны к смерти своего отчима и тогда… На этом мысль обрывалась. Ильмар не представлял, что он должен сделать, если даже найдет подтверждение своей теории. Шантажировать Лию? Или Алекса? Наказать их обоих за предательство? И почему собственно это было предательством? По отношении к кому?

Ильмар словно находился в центре большого торнадо, что обрушилось на его жизнь. С одной стороны все, что он знал, все его представления о близком ему человеке, рушилось прямо на глазах, с другой — им овладело какое-то спокойствие. Это походило на какой-то зыбкий дурман, из которого хотелось выбраться и в то же время остаться тут навсегда. Ильмар чувствовал себя одержимым, кем-то другим, совсем непохожим на себя. У него было множество вопросов и не одного вразумительного ответа. Но чего у этого мужчины было не отнять ни при каком раскладе, так это некоторой упертости, и если Ильмар решил что-то, то мог свернуть горы по пути к намеченной цели. И на следующий день мужчина встал пораньше и направился в памятный магазинчик, чтобы пообщаться с Элли.

Хозяйка встретила его радушно. Тут же на столе возникла чашка с кофе и меню. Отдав должное свежей выпечке, Ильмар потихоньку навел разговор на Алекса и его сестру и тут только понял, как ему повезло. Элли, оказалось, не только знала близнецов с детства, но и принимала непосредственное участие в их воспитании, а потому знала о них немало.

— Я ведь до того, как открыть магазин, в детском саду работала воспитателем. Это сейчас детей так мало, что еле с дюжину наберется на весь городок. А тогда у меня было около тридцати разновозрастных детишек, когда Лидия привела этих двух сорванцов. Живые детки были, особенно Сась. Правда, с такими уникумами мы дел ни разу не имели, так что пришлось учиться, так сказать, на собственном опыте. Я даже книги выписала, где про феномен близнецов рассказывалось. Тогда об этом много писали. Но если я что и поняла из книжек, что все это сугубо индивидуально. Эти двое были просто неразлучны с самого своего рождения. Мне Хелена, врач, которая роды принимала, рассказывала, что они и во младенчестве успокаивались, только когда могли дотронуться друг до друга. Детей в роддомах обычно каждого в свою кроватку укладывают и пеленают крепко, чтобы чего не случилось. А с этими двумя ничего не выходило. Они такой крик поднимали, других детей заводили, пока их в одну кроватку не положишь. Так они и были все время вместе. Самое странное, что они же разнояйцевые, вроде не должно было быть такой связи, но они всегда были уникальны. Когда они спали, то обязательно за руки держались, и даже дышали в унисон. Мы с сестрами специально проверяли. А если один вдруг поранится, то второй рядом сидит, лечит. Представляете, даже кровь у Сася из ранок быстрее останавливалась, когда Лия своего шаловливого братишку за руку держала. Так что действительно уникальные ребята. Лидия очень правильно сделала, что не отдала своему первому мужу ни одного из них: нельзя их разлучать, они бы не смогли друг без друга.

— А кто был их отцом? – полюбопытствовал Ильмар.

— Приезжал тут как-то солдатик один, из цыган вроде. Константином звали. Лидия тогда молодая была, вот и влюбилась без оглядки. Хотя ее понять можно было — видный, красивый парень бы: глаза черные, жгучие, и голос красивый. Ребятишки в отца пошли. Особенно Сась. Лия — та поспокойнее. Хотя иногда как глянешь ей в глаза, так и замрешь, как кролик перед удавом.

— А что с ним случилось?

— Что-что. Детишек он сделал. Нет, правда, честь по чести женился, да только недолго они прожили. Сбежал быстро. Видать, кровь не вода, родня позвала, и он уехал. Потом только раз появился, для оформления бумаг о разводе. Хотел детей забрать, хотя бы сына, но Лидия не отдала. Это ее единственный умный поступок, — Элли неодобрительно покачала головой.

— А что такое?

— Бедняжка совсем не разбиралась в мужчинах. Сначала цыган, а потом этот пьянчужка. Когда Петер здесь появился, он почти сразу к Лидии пристроился. Мы было подумали, что наконец-то ей счастье будет. Но очень быстро стало понятно, что он за субъект. Когда она собиралась за него замуж, мы говорили: «Хоть детей пожалей, зачем им такой отчим, чему он хорошему научит?» Нет, детей он не испортил, а вот мать их в могилу быстро свел.

— Как свел?

— Избивал он ее часто, заставлял много работать. А Лидия не сказать, чтобы уж сильным здоровьем отличалась. Вот и померла быстро от такой жизни.

— А сколько ребятам было?

— Да лет по двенадцать, наверное.

— И как они с таким отчимом жили? – ужаснулся Ильмар. Разворачивающаяся картина детства Лии все больше окрашивалась мрачными красками. Теперь молодой человек начинал понимать, почему его возлюбленная не любила вспоминать прошлое и жила настоящим.

— Ну, мир не без добрых людей, — продолжала свой рассказ Элли. — Когда Петер напивался, то они все по соседям, да по друзьям ночевали, там же и кормились. Летом мы их старались в детские лагеря отправить, на материк. Подальше из дома. А когда им по восемнадцать стукнуло, и они стали совершеннолетними, то почти сразу же уехали отсюда. Сначала, правда, Лия, а за ней понятно и Сась. Дома они появлялись редко с тех пор. Все больше Сась. А Лию я за все прошедшие годы всего пару раз и видела, да на вчерашних похоронах. Она всегда красивой девочкой была, но сейчас и вовсе красавица. Я слышала, что она с кем-то живет в городе. Будем надеяться, что она умнее матери будет.

Услышав такое пожелание, Ильмар не посмел признаться, что это он — тот, с кем живет островная красавица. Поблагодарив за вкусный завтрак, мужчина ушел на поиски другой информации.

Через несколько дней Ильмар мог с чистой совестью сказать, что провел основательную работу и уже многое знал о Лие и ее брате. Их и вправду здесь все знали, любили и очень жалели. Удивительно, как эти суровые и не слишком приветливые люди приняли таких непохожих на местных жителей детей. Они принимали все их странности, восхищалось их способностями, их таланты приобретали статус местных достижений, а то и легенд. С одной стороны Ильмар не мог найти ничего предосудительного, но с другой… Из множества смущающих его мелочей складывалось панно с одним неприятным словом – «инцест».

Нельзя было сказать, что это было так очевидно. Местные не замечали противоестественной близости брата и сестры. И это можно было понять: эти странности в поведении молодых людей появились еще в таком нежном возрасте, когда о сексуальной подоплеке не было смысла говорить. А потом они уже не бросались в глаза, и воспринимались как часть их самобытных личностей. Только Хелена ревнивым взглядом отвергнутой женщины разглядела отношения любовников. Но на ее разоблачения никто не обращал внимания. Ильмар подозревал, что если только он заикнется о том же, то и его не воспримут всерьез, по той же самой причине. Нет, для себя мужчина решил твердо: он доведет это дело до конца. Нужны твердые доказательства, которые ему не удастся получить, пока Лия и ее брат уверены, что за ними следят.

— Лия, мои отгулы подходят к концу. Я должен ехать домой. Ты не хочешь отправиться со мной?

Девушка внимательно посмотрела на своего мужчину и покачала головой.

— Мне нужно еще остаться. Алексу нужна помощь в оформлении документов. Ну, знаешь, там право наследования, налоги на имущество и тому подобное. Я в этом больше разбираюсь.

— А потом?

— Потом… — задумалась Лия. – Потом видно будет. В конце концов, мы расстаемся не навсегда. Мне все равно нужно будет возвращаться на работу.

— Лия, скажи честно, ты не хочешь больше быть со мной? – отважился Ильмар на прямой вопрос.

— Честно? Я не знаю. Прости, но я сейчас несколько растеряна и мне нужно время, чтобы все обдумать.

На этом некогда влюбленные расстались. Ильмар собрал сумку, попрощался со всеми и направился в порт, всем своим видом показывая, что он уезжает с острова. Но это было далеко не так. Завернув по дороге в лесок, Ильмар забрался подальше, чтобы туристы, спешащие на паром, случайно не натолкнулись на него. Дождавшись темноты, мужчина окружными путями добрался до дома близнецов.

Во дворе было тихо. Даже пес, обычно чутко реагирующий на любого проходящего незнакомца, молчал, словно его и вовсе не было. Ильмар пробрался к окну и заглянул в гостиную. Мужчина ожидал увидеть нечто подобное тому, что застал на похоронах, он даже был мысленно готов к более страстному проявлению любви, но происходящее сейчас в доме не снилось ему ни в одном сне: ни в эротическом, ни в кошмарном.

Лия танцевала. Ее прекрасные черные волосы струились по спине, а обнаженное тело словно мерцало при неясном свете свечей. Такой Ильмар свою возлюбленную еще не видел, хотя еще утром ему казалось, что он знает ее, как никто другой. Но сейчас она казалась ему жрицей какого-то неведомого культа, чьим последователем ему хотелось стать.

Музыки не было слышно, но движения прекрасного женского тела завораживали и без нее. В голове Ильмара пронеслось одно воспоминание, когда Элли говорила о кроликах и удавах. Тут Лия повернулась всем телом к окну, и молодой человек с ужасом увидел в женских руках черную извивающуюся змею. Он отпрянул от окна. Первым порывом его было скрыться от этого дома подальше. Это была самая благоразумная мысль, которая возникала у него на этой земле, но, к сожалению, она сильно запоздала. На его плечо легко опустилась чья-то рука, Ильмар подпрыгнул от неожиданности и намеревался было закричать, но его лицо закрыла тряпка, смоченная какой-то гадостью.

Очнулся он где-то в доме. Было темно и жестко, а еще неимоверно болела голова. Но, несмотря на все неудобства, мужчина сразу почувствовал чье-то присутствие.

— Ну, что очнулся? – поинтересовался знакомый голос. Зажегся яркий свет. Когда глаза Ильмара перестали слезиться, он смог разглядеть стоящего неподалеку Алекса. Позади него на ступеньках, облаченная в легкий халатик сидела Лия и гладила черную змею, словно та была маленьким ласковым котенком. Невольный гость с трудом оторвал взгляд от девушки и внимательно огляделся. Судя по всему, они находились где-то в подвальном помещении. Под спиной был деревянный пол, вокруг каменная кладка, никаких окон и единственная дверь, путь к которой преграждали недовольные вмешательством в их личную жизнь хозяева дома.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спокойно спросил Алекс, рассматривая мужчину, как своего любимого пациента. – Рукой, ногой пошевелить можешь?

Ильмар честно попытался это сделать, но тело отказывалось его слушаться.

— Превосходно, — констатировал медик. – Тогда можно и поговорить.

Молодой человек взглянул на сестру, словно предлагая ей начать разговор. Лия подняла на своего бывшего возлюбленного глаза. В них светилось явное сожаление.

— Тебе было лучше уехать. Зря ты остался. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Ее спокойный бесстрастный голос вызвал у Ильмара дрожь страха, словно самое ужасное с ним уже произошло. Он смотрел на Лию и не узнавал ее. Перед ним был совершенно другой человек: спокойный, решительный, уверенный в себе и в какой-то мере жестокий. Змея в ее руках лишь подчеркивала это впечатление.

Видя, что сестра больше ничего не хочет добавить, Алекс сам взялся за переговоры.

— К сожалению, Лия права: ничего хорошего тебя не ждет. Можно было бы тебя отпустить, но вряд ли это будет благоразумно с нашей стороны. Мы, видишь ли, люди практичные, — что поделать, жизнь приучила, — потому привыкли все проблемы решать быстро и одним махом.

— Как с отчимом? – спросил Ильмар. Он старался потянуть время, надеясь, что ему удастся как-то выкрутиться из создавшегося опасного положения.

— Нет, с Петером пришлось идти более длинным путем длиною в семь долгих лет. Но оно того стоило.

— И чем же он вам так помешал? Неужели мешал вам трахаться, не выходя из дома?

— Хорошего же он о нас мнения, сестренка, — рассмеялся молодой человек, поворачиваясь к сестре. Но ее губы так и не осветились улыбкой. Да смех Алекса исчез так же внезапно, как и возник. – Нет, проблема с ним была несколько другого свойства: он уморил свою женщину и то и дело покушался на здоровье своих пасынков.

— Неужели вы так обиделись на порку, что решились убить человека?

— Человека? Вряд ли он стоил такого громкого имени. Как бы ты назвал существо, которое лезет под юбку двенадцатилетней девочке? А может тебя больше привлекает юные мальчики и их попки? Знаешь, некоторым, типа Петера, что мальчик, что девочка – все едино.

— Значит, Хелена была права, насчет того, что ты и сам такой.

— Нахальный молодой человек, — улыбнулся Алекс. — Не боишься, что я на тебе опробую то, в чем ты меня сейчас обвинил?

Сердце Ильмара испуганно замерло. Провоцируя Алекса, он не подозревал, что может нарваться на что-то угрожающее его мужскому достоинству.

— Не бойся, Алекс так шутит, — успокоила его Лия. – Теперь ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, почему я не стремилась домой. И почему Петер должен был умереть. Есть очень немногое, что мы унаследовали от отца, но одну истину мы уяснили: каждый должен получить то, что заслужил. Мы заслужили спокойной жизни, а он – покой.

— Но как вам это удалось?

— Это только в плохих детективах преступники сознаются во всех деяниях, тем самым помогая собственному разоблачению. Нет, этого ты от нас не дождешься, — Алекс покачал головой и снова улыбнулся, словно сама мысль об этом вызывало у него ироничный смех.

— Тогда, может, отпустите меня? – Ильмар предпринял еще одну попытку, но уже понимая, что ничего не добьется. То одержимое состояние, в котором он пребывал последние дни, рассеялось, но было уже поздно. Голова и сердце были пусты, не было даже паники, одно лишь чувство дикой усталости. Просто хотелось, чтобы все уже поскорее кончилось. Он посмотрел на Лию и увидел в ее глазах искреннее сожаление:

— Прости, нет. Мы не верим в твое молчание, мы не хотим опять зависеть от настроения кого бы то ни было.

— Значит, меня тоже ждет «укус гадюки»?

— Зачем же? – пожал плечами Алекс. — Ты ведь уже уехал на материк. А спустился ли ты с парома и как добрался до дома, мы просто не в курсе.

— Значит…

— Значит, мы будем милосердны, — успокоила его Лия. — Алекс сделает тебе укол, и ты просто уснешь. Это будет самый тихий переход из одного мира в другой. Ты не будешь мучиться. А твое тело всегда будет под охраной нашей Маду.

— Маду? – переспросил Ильмар, просто для того, чтобы поддержать разговор. На самом деле ему уже было все равно.

— Наша хранительница домашнего очага, — Лия показала ему гадюку, все еще покоящуюся на ее руках. — Она и ее дети давно уже обосновались под нашим домом. Мы охраняем ее гнездо, а Маду хранит наше благополучие. Все в выигрыше. Не беспокойся, она будет хорошей хранительницей и доставит твою душу в то место, где тебя ничто не потревожит, и где ты будешь счастлив.

— Я хотел быть счастлив с тобой, — прошептал Ильмар еле слышно.

— Прости, — одними только губами ответила ему молодая женщина.

Последнее, что увидел Ильмар, перед тем как его глаза закрылись, были близнецы: красивые, изящные и крайне опасные, как две черные змеи. Затем перед его внутренним взором они слились в одурманивающем танце. А вслед за этим пришли тишина и покой.

**Author's Note:**

> Ноябрь 2006 г.


End file.
